Split Personality
by Sakabatou77
Summary: Hei is given a job to kill a former MI-6 agent with unique powers. However, things go wrong when Misaki, and Saitou try to interfere to where Hei is hit by the MI-6 agent's power. Hei/Li
1. Chapter 1

Darker than Black:

A/N: I intended to make this a one-shot, but it got too long, so I decided to split this into four parts. I hope you enjoy.

Split Personalities: Part One

Hei lay on the bench in the afternoon sun, wearing his white shirt and blue jeans. He stayed still so not to sweat while Mao lay underneath him hiding from the blazing heat. Yin sat on the slide, her hands positioned in her lap, holding a perfect posture and giving the image the heat wasn't affecting her. Huang stood before them smoking a cigarette, wearing his vest and pants doused in sweat, and holding an envelop in his right hand.

In the tree above them, a bird chirped ecstatically, as though stating its pleasure of the warm air.

"There is a Contractor in town working for MI-6," said Huang. "Intel has it that he is here to kill you, Hei."

"Who is it? That one English Contractor who had killed Havoc?" Mao asked.

"No. We don't have much on him. Only a picture and his Messier code." Huang opened the folder and showed Hei a picture. On it was an English man with black hair that looked to be a reverse mullet, and he had a pierced lip. He wore a brown suede coat, greenish blue vest over a white shirt, and blue kaki pants. "He's known as MN798."

"Do we have a location on him?"

"He's staying at a local hotel a few districts over. We are to move in on him tonight before he gathers Intel on Hei, finds him here, and kills him. Yin, you are to observe the hotel, make sure he doesn't spot you, and watch his moves." Yin nodded. "Mao, create some kind of diversion to distract the occupant in the hotel so that Hei can get the opportunity to sneak in."

"Or I could just bust in through a window," said Hei.

"No good, Hei." Huang took a puff from his cigarette. "He picked a room where there's no window and away from emergency exits. He's really cautious when it comes to his safety."

"For someone we have little intel on, it seems we have more than we should know. How is it the Syndicate knows he's after me?"

"I wasn't told, and if I wasn't given that particular information, then we don't need it."

Huang threw down his cigarette butt, pulled out a box of cigarettes from his coat's pocket, and slid out another one to place in his mouth. He tucked his box away, took out a lighter, and lit his second cigarette.

"Sounds like to me they're hiding something," replied Hei.

"Don't get cocky," barked Huang, as he blew out smoke, and pointed his cigarette at Hei. "Just get the job done so we can be rid of this nuisance."

Huang turned on his heels and left the park, leaving a trail of puff smokes behind. Hei watched him until he rounded a building, and let out a slight breath from feeling a little squeamish.

"Scared, Hei?" Mao asked, looking up and around the bench.

"No," replied Hei.

"Then what's with the sigh?"

Hei's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry, and Homerun House doesn't open for another hour."

----

Misaki sat at her desk typing out a case she had solved yesterday night. It concerned a Contractor who could bring Novel characters to life. He had spent his time bringing the whole Harry Potter and Star Wars characters to the real world and had them duel throughout the city of Tokyo. It was a total disaster. There had been so many innocent people walking around with Hexes, one she remembered someone calling the Bat-Bogey Hex, and other commuters running as Darth Maul came after them.

In the end, the Star Wars characters won, as Darth Vader choked Harry Potter to death. After that, all the fictional characters and the havoc they caused disappeared, allowing the Foreign Affairs to arrest the Contractor. They also spent hours erasing everybody's memories.

"Had a splendid day, yesterday?" asked someone behind her.

Misaki turned around in her chair and stared up at November Eleven.

"What brings you back to Japan?" she asked.

"A job concerning a rouge agent. MN798, code name, March Eighty-one."

"An MI-6 rouge agent, here? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, Misaki," he nodded. "He had left MI-6 just a few weeks ago. From what we have gathered on him, he had gotten on a plane two days ago bound for here."

"Here? If he was trying to hide, the rational thing would be to avoid an Asian society since he would stick out like a sore thumb."

"We think he's here for Mr. 201BK."

Misaki slanted her eyes and said, "BK201? Why him? Is he here to give him Intel or something?"

"We think he's here to kill him."

"Kill him? What for?"

"We don't know, but I was ordered to have you and your department help me figure that out. We know where March Eighty-one is hiding, and we believe so does Mr. 201BK."

"You're joking."

"Not this time, Misaki, and we believe he plans on hitting him tonight sometime."

Misaki's pupils dilated as she gasped. November Eleven and MI-6 may have given her unit a lead on capturing the most notorious Contractor that was haunting Tokyo.

---

Misaki sat in her car with Saitou next to her late at night, watching the building where MN798 supposedly was staying. The air had cooled slightly, having Misaki roll up her windows to keep warm. A few people were still out, mostly teenagers talking with friends, and late workers heading to or from work, as cars drove by.

The building she and Saitou were watching stood taller than two other buildings beside it, and leaving enough space to put ones hands between them. It was doused in greenish paint that had weather damage and broken signs that blinked and flickered out.

"You think he's right, Chief?" asked Saitou. "You think BK201 is going to show up?"

"I hope so, Saitou," said Misaki.

"Out of all the Contractors we faced, he scares me the most. His white mask, black coat, it's just so haunting. Kouno thinks he wears the mask to hide his scarred face."

Misaki sighed, looked over at her colleague, and said, "He wears it so we can't identify his face."

"Eh, but why? No other Contractors do that?"

"Because he might be someone we know, or we might see roaming around the streets, and he doesn't want his appearance to be plastered on every building or wall like a billboard. For all we know, he could have been a cheapskate who ran out on his fiancée and had stolen all her money when he became a Contractor."

"He is? Where'd you here that, Chief?"

Misaki smacked her head on her steering wheel, wondering how such an idiot like Saitou came to work for the Foreign Affairs. It was as if he was picked because of his ignorance. At least he was loyal and wouldn't run from danger, betray her, or any of his other colleagues.

Inside the hotel, Huang sat on a couch in the lobby reading a magazine with Koda Kumi on the front cover. The lobby was cramped, like any other building, but brightly lit to make it seem more spacious. A western style rug lay under the couch with a stand next to it, and a coffee table before him that had other magazines to read.

Huang scanned the room. A young woman standing behind a laminate counter was talking with a middle-aged couple that had a son and daughter next to them. There was a maid vacuuming the floor around Huang, and a man with U-shaped sunglasses and brown hair that looked like a wig staring at a cigarette machine near the elevators.

"Yin, is the target still in his room?" asked Huang.

"_Yes_," said Yin, who was hiding in the shadows of an alley. _"Watching T.V. Soul Eater."_

"Tsk! I didn't need to know that much info, Yin! Hei, are you ready?"

"_Waiting on Mao."_ replied Hei, standing next to Yin.

"Mao, where are you?"

"_Outside waiting for someone to open the front door!" _meowedMao.

"What, you're not inside yet?"

"_No. I'm standing at the front door hoping someone will enter. And before you ask, no, I couldn't find an open window, or something I could crawl in._"

"Crap! All right, I'll let you in. Get ready."

Huang began to stand.

"_No good," _spoke up Yin, halting Huang. _"Someone's watching. A blue car parked in front."_

"Who? Cops?"

"_It's her, Hei. The woman from the Shrine."_

"_Kirihara Misaki?" _chimed Hei, flabbergasted. _"What's she doing here?"_

"_Dunno."_

"_Well, the front door is out of the question," _spoke up Mao.

"No," interrupted Huang. "Change of plans. Mao, distract the cop woman."

"_What? How?"_

"Be creative."

---

Misaki, patients no longer her friend, stirred in her seat and wondered where November Eleven was. He had said he didn't need a ride here, and that he would be on time to assist her with capturing MN798 and BK201.

She looked down at her watch to see it was half past nine, informing her she had been waiting for an hour. She frowned and wished she had stopped off at a McDoness first.

Suddenly, a black cat jumped on top of her hood and looked at them while showing its teeth, as if smiling. It then lay down and started waging its tail. Misaki frowned, wanting to honk her horn at it, but she didn't want to break hers and Saitou's cover.

She turned on her windshield wipers and fluid, hoping the blades motion and them spraying the liquid around would scare the cat, but it watched the blades go back and forth, and then started pawing at it.

Misaki turned off the wipers upset since that hadn't chased off the cat. The cat also seemed displeased the blades stopped, as it meowed awkwardly. It stood, and then began to stretch out its nails and scratch them in Misaki's hood.

Misaki, her eyes widening in displeasure, exited her car, and started shooing the cat away with her hands. The cat hissed at her, as Saitou stepped from the car, and then grabbed it by its tail. The cat, not pleased hanging upside down, growled and swung its paws at him. Its claws caught onto his sleeves, pulled itself up, and started scratching Saitou's face.

"Oi, stop it!" he shouted, trying to get the cat off him. "Chief, help me!"

Misaki rounded her car and tried to free her partner from the cat's lethal claws.

As she did, Hei moved out from the shadows, and stormed into the hotel, freaking out everybody that was present. The young woman at the counter ducked under it, the couple grabbed their kids to run off into a corner, and the maid screamed while bending over with her hands in the air.

Huang, pretending he was scared, kneeled with his hands up, and said, "Oh god, please don't kill me! I have a wife and six adorable kids!"

Hei began to run up the stairs, but stopped and jumped out of the path of an icicle. He looked back to see November Eleven standing near the tobacco machine smoking a cigarette and wearing a brown wig and U-shaped sunglasses.

"Hello, Mr. 201BK," he said, removing the sunglasses. "Looks like our intel was correct. I have to make sure I thank them when I return to London with your body."

Suddenly, November Eleven was struck in the back of the head with a book by Huang, and said, "What the hell are you things!"

Hei, frowning behind his mask, ran up the stairs, and onto the floor where MN798 was. He reached the door and busted through it. To his luck, it was empty. A figure running down the back stairs caught his attention, and recognized him as his target.

He followed him down the stairs and out the back of the building. Garbage lay around the place, as steam seeped out of manholes. To Hei's luck, he didn't see MN798 anywhere.

Unexpectedly, a glob-like bubble came towards Hei, making him jump out of its path. Hei, dumbfounded at the power, stared at where it had come from, and saw MN798 standing before him.

He was tall, had red hair with freckles spattered across his nose, green eyes, and dressed in a purple suit. His face was sharp and skeleton-ish, pointy ears, and his nose was slightly curled at the tip, giving him the feature of an over grown elf.

Hei pulled out a knife and charged at him, figuring he would dispose of him in seconds, but his opponent blocked his attack easily. Anger built inside of him and he called on his power to electrocute MN798, but the elf man stepped back at the last second.

---

After twenty minutes, and fifteen scratches, Misaki and Saitou pulled the black cat off him, and threw the cat onto the ground. It looked back at them hissing, and trotted off into an alley with its tail sticking up.

Saitou ran over to the car's side mirror to glance at it, and saw a mangled face. He stood straight, looked over at Misaki, and cried, "I still look handsome, right, Chief?"

"Sure," lied Misaki.

"_Attention! BK201's star is active!" _shouted Kanami from Misaki's CB. _"In the location of where you're at, Misaki."_

"What?"

An electric sound came from behind them, causing Misaki to whip her head around, and see blue light embedding from the alley the cat had entered.

"Saitou!"

"Right behind you, Chief!"

They charged into the alley with their guns drawn, and pointed them at the two Contractors they were after.

BK201 ducked under a punch, swung his knife to cut MN798, missing him, and then somersaulted backwards to gather some room. He whipped out his cable to wrap it around MN798's neck, but MN798 dodged right and threw a knife to have BK201 knock it aside with his cable.

"Freeze!" shouted Misaki.

MN798 looked towards her and Saitou, highlighted in blue to form a glob-like figure of his body, and sent it at her.

"Look out!" shouted BK201, and jumped at her to knock her out of its path, as it struck him to pass through.

Misaki, flabbergasted he had saved her, looked over at him to see he was kneeling and watching MN798 run off into the distance smiling.

"I caught you in my web, BK201!" he yelled. "You will be dead before you know it."

BK201 stood to charge after him, but Misaki stepped before him while pointing her gun, and said, "Surrender, BK201. It's over!"

BK201 glared at her, making it hard to read him with his mask on.

A hiss sounded behind Saitou, causing him to look over at it, and watch as the same black cat from earlier jumped on his face to give him more scratches. Misaki cursed, wondering what to do, as she looked back and forth at Saitou and BK201.

Without any warning, she was struck in the back of the head with something, and fell forward unconscious. BK201 took the opportune moment to run over to Saitou, and chopped him on the back of the neck to knock him out. Hei looked past Misaki to see Huang standing behind her holding a two-by-four.

"Time to run, Hei," he said. He threw down the two-by-four to put his finger to his earpiece. "You to, Yin. Get out of here."

"_Understood,"_ she said.

Huang ran out of the alley with Mao. Hei followed, but stopped and looked back at Misaki and wondered why he had saved her life. He thought nothing more of it, and ran out of the alley.

---

Misaki was being slapped, forcing her to open her eyes, and see November Eleven wearing a brown wig standing over her. She sat up and noticed Saitou lying on the ground, making her fear the worse for him.

"Don't worry about him, he's just knocked out like you were," said November Eleven.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Mr. 201BK and March Eighty-one had escaped. It seems Mr. 201BK had friends with him, and I expect my old colleague knew we were coming."

"How?"

"I don't know."

A noise around a pile of trash caught Misaki's attention. She stood, grabbing her gun in the process, and walked over at it cautiously. She stopped before it, seeing a bag popping up slightly, and then it and other bags went flying, as a man stood from underneath the pile.

Misaki looked on dumbstruck, as her eyes drifted down and her nose started to bleed while she stared at a naked Li Shengshun. November Eleven's eyes widened slightly from his appearance.

"L—Li... k—kun?" muttered Misaki, lowering her gun, and continuing to stare at the wrong spot.

Li, looking baffled, stared at her while blinking his eyes, and said, "Ki—Kirihara-san?" He then noticed her appearance, and glanced down. He blushed, as he cupped himself, and then at Misaki who hadn't peeled her eyes from his private parts.

Misaki snapped out of her daze, and then fought her eyes to look up at his.

"What are you... why are you....?"

"Where are your clothes?" asked November Eleven.

"I... ah, don't know? I don't even know how I got here. Where is here?"

"A local hotel. I would appreciate it if you would put on some clothes."

"Eh?" muttered Li, and looked around the trash. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any clothes he might have worn. "Eh?"

"Just take Saitou's pants. He should have knickers on."

"Saitou-san?" Li turned around, exposing his rear-end to Misaki and November Eleven, and stared at Saitou. Misaki's nose bled some more, as November Eleven covered his eyes. "Why is Saitou-san lying on the ground?"

"He... he was... knocked out," muttered Misaki.

Li turned around; making Misaki look up quickly so he wouldn't realize that she was staring at his rear end.

"Who is he?" Li gestured to November Eleven with his head. "Your boyfriend?"

"Hardly," said November Eleven. "My name is Jack Simon. And you are?"

"Li Shengshun. I'm a transfer student."

"Eh, ouch," muttered Saitou, and sat up to look over at Misaki, November Eleven, and then blinked at Li baffled. "Eh, I'm seeing a naked Li-kun for some reason, Chief."

"Because he's really here...n—naked," stuttered Misaki.

"Eh? Really? What happened to your clothes?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out, Saitou," replied November Eleven. "Now, would you be kind and give him your pants."

"My pants? Why?"

"So I don't have to stare at a displeasing sight. Although, seeing his makes me feel more manly."

Misaki turned around to give him a displeased look, as she blushed more and thought Li was manly enough.

"But I can't do that, I'm... going... commando. I always go commando. Why, why don't you Nov... eh, Jack."

"Because this is an expensive suite."

"Oh, enough, you two," said Misaki.

She pulled off her coat, and handed it to Li so he could wrap it around his waist. Misaki, feeling sheepish, couldn't believe Li was wearing one of her clothes.

"Now, why are you here?" asked November Eleven.

"I—I don't know."

"Come now, you must know."

"Jack!" said Misaki, rounding on November Eleven. "Li-kun probably was walking by, and got caught up in the fight that was going on here."

"Eh, there was a fight?" questioned Li.

"And how did he end up naked?"

"Does... does that even matter?" questioned Misaki.

"I guess it doesn't, but even if he was involved, then you know what we have to do with him," stated November Eleven.

"Eh? Like what?" Li questioned.

"Relax, Jack," said Misaki. "Obviously he doesn't remember anything."

"Very well, but the people inside need to be dealt with. You might want to take care of this young man and see him home safely."

November Eleven entered the hotel, and walked into the lobby to gather the people who had saw his power. However, he noticed one man missing from the pile.

---

Misaki drove Li back to Shinjuku with Saitou in the back seat. Misaki still felt sheepish having Li next to her in her car half-naked.

"I appreciate the ride home, Kirihara-san," said Li.

"It's no problem, Li-kun," said Misaki.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything, Li-kun?" Saitou asked. "Anything weird, perhaps?"

"Weird? Like what?"

"Nothing, Li-kun. Just ignore him," replied Misaki. "So how've you been? Still in school?'

"Ah. I got a test to take in the morning."

"What are you studying?" Saitou asked.

"Foreign languages mostly. It's tough stuff."

"I bet. I had a hard time learning English in school. I always had a hard time with my 'L's'."

Li smiled.

"You still working?" Misaki asked, trying to keep a conversation going, and wished Saitou wasn't with them.

"Yes, as a cook nearby my place," nodded Li.

"That's good to hear. We're here."

She pulled up in front of Misuzu's apartment. Li exited with Saitou following to take over the passenger seat. He looked at Misaki while blushing, and said, "Eh, I suppose you want your coat back, Kirihara-san."

"Eh, no, you... you can keep it, for now," replied Misaki, bashfully.

"Eh, thank you."

He bowed to them in which they returned, and headed up to his room, as Saitou closed the door so they could depart.

Li entered his room and lay on his futon, not realizing someone else was lying in the dark on another futon. He fell asleep as the other person turned to show he had the same face as him.

He was Li's other personality, Hei.


	2. Chapter 2

Split Personalities: Part Two

Li woke up late, realizing he had to be at school in an hour, and entered his bathroom to shower. He was ashamed to jump out of the trash naked in front of Kirihara, figuring he had scarred her image of him. He needed to apologies to her and return her coat, but even though he knew she was a cop, he didn't know where her department was.

He exited his shower, walked over to his closet, and opened it to pull out a white button up shirt and blue jeans. He fitted on a pair of white socks, threw on his green coat, and slipped on his shoes. He stepped onto the balcony to a partly cloudy morning, and saw the black cat Misuzu was always chasing after sitting and staring at him with narrowed eyes while wagging its tail.

"Bout time you woke up," it said.

"EH?? No way!" blabbered Li, his eyes bulging the size of baseballs, and bent over before it. "You can speak!"

"Enough with the act, Hei. Huang's called a meeting about last night, and he's waiting for us."

Li, ignoring the cats comment, grabbed it by its fur, picked it up to stare into its eyes, and said, "Peculiar? Were you some kind of experiment or something?"

"Experiment? I'm a Contractor, just like you!"

"Contractor? You work as a contractor? For what company?"

"Are you all right, Hei? Did that Contractor's power make you stupid or something?"

Suddenly Li's stomach growled, making him cringe from the pain, and said, "Ah, I haven't eaten anything yet." He looked at the cat. "I heard cat dish taste great."

The cat, not wanting to be a meal, scratched and clawed at Li to have him drop the cat, and it ran off.

"You've gone insane!" it shouted.

Li shrugged, walked down the stairs, and headed for school. However, he needed to take a detour so he could feed his hungry appetite.

Meanwhile, at the park, Mao charged into it while breathing hysterically, and skidded to a halt while kicking up dust. Huang stood nearby with Yin in front of the bench.

"Where've you been, Mao?" Huang asked.

Mao looked up at Huang frowning, and said, "Waiting on Hei to wake up and tell him about the meeting. Apparently, we have a little problem. I think that Contractor from last night messed with Hei's brain. He didn't even recognize me, and he wanted to cook me!"

"What are you talking about? Hei's fine. Look for yourself." Huang pointed behind Yin to show Hei was lying on the bench with his eyes closed. Mao's mouth dropped to the ground. "He's been here for the past twenty minutes. We've been waiting on you."

"But... but... that's not... possible..." babbled Mao. He glared up at Huang. "You three are playing with me, right?"

"Why would I pull a prank on you, and why would I team up with Hei?"

"My sentiments exactly," muttered Hei. "Although, cat for a dish sounds good to me right about now since I haven't eaten anything."

"See, I told you he's gone insane!"

"Enough of the babbling," spoke up Huang. "The Syndicate isn't happy MN798 had escaped last night. His whereabouts are unknown, and they want us to find him and kill him as soon as we can. That means: get to work looking around the city, Yin."

"I have," said Yin. "He's not around water."

"Tsk, well, keep looking. As soon as you find him, contact Hei, and inform him where he's at."

Yin nodded.

Huang turned around and left the park. Hei stood to leave, but stopped as someone grabbed his hand. He looked over his shoulder to see Yin's left hand grasping his.

"Hei, you're not yourself," she said. "You're in trouble."

Hei frowned, pulled his hand away, and placed them in his pockets.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Yin. I'll be fine," he said.

Mao jumped back five meters, tucking his tail between his legs, as Hei departed the park and headed back to his apartment. Once he was gone, Mao relaxed and let out a breath of air.

"Hei's been split," said Yin.

"Hm?" hummed Mao while looking up at her. "Split?"

"There's two."

Mao's eyes slanted as he frowned, and said, "Two? Two what?"

"Hei's."

"Two Hei's? Are you saying there's someone going around Tokyo that has the same power as Hei?"

Yin shook her head and said, "Wrong. The Contractor, he split Hei."

His eyes bugled bigger than the cat's head, and screamed, "WHHHAAATTTT?? Are you sure?"

"Yes," nodded Yin.

Mao flopped to the ground with his paws out and his ears down.

"Sometimes I wish I was blown up in that explosion with my body in Russia," he moaned.

Misaki sat at her desk thinking about Li being naked. She couldn't get the image of his flawless body out of her head. She had no idea he was muscularly toned, his butt cheeks looked firm, and his manhood was something else. If she were by herself, she would have thrown her own body onto him to get a better _feel _of him.

"Daydreaming on the job, Misaki?" November Eleven asked behind her. She jumped and turned around in her chair to stare up at him with a bashful look. "Honestly, what do you see in that boy?"

"Eh... he ah...?" stuttered Misaki. "I wasn't thinking about him."

"And I'm her Majesty from London England on vacation. That was a joke."

Misaki frowned.

"What is it that you want?" she asked.

"To speak with you in private, if you don't mind."

Misaki stood from her chair, guided November Eleven into the conference room, and closed the door behind them. She leaned against the wall and glared at him while crossing her arms.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Misaki gestured.

"MN798," said November Eleven. "I know more than I've been telling."

"So you've been deceiving me and my unit again."

"That's what Contractors do, Misaki. More to the point, I've heard rumors about him since I myself have never met him personally. He used to be apart of a deeper portion of MI-6, like undercover work."

"So, what's the point of telling me this? Is this supposed to help me capture him in a way?"

"No, but it should make you think that even my own Government can be just as deceiving as me. Also, I heard rumors about his ability. It's said that he can bring forth the weakest part of you and use that to kill you."

November Eleven walked up to the door, but stopped to look sideways at her, and said, "And you might want to watch yourself around that boy. He might be more than what he seems."

He opened the door and exited the room, leaving Misaki alone to her thoughts. She reminisced on spotting BK201 at the shrine, and then Li at the clothing store holding a bra and wearing the same clothes. She gulped, hoping what she was feeling wasn't true about him.

However, if Li was BK201, then how could he have been in two places at once?

Li walked along the campus of his school heading to class. The sun was shining brightly, putting Li in a good mood, and feeling as though he was going to ace his test today. He entered the building, walked up to his floor, and entered the class.

A few students looked at him dumbfounded, as though wondering why he was in their class. Li, oblivious to his classmates' expressions, sat down in the back row. A few of the girls leaned over and started whispering, their eyes occasionally glancing back at him.

Two minutes later, the teacher entered, holding a briefcase, and set it on his desk. He was taller than an average Asian man, wore a blue suit with white stripes, and retro reading glasses that had a white bridge.

"Good morning, class," he said. "As you know, today we are going to learn proper dialect in the English language by using some difficult words a lot of Americans and Englanders have a hard time pronouncing."

"Eh, excuse me, Sensei, I thought we had a test to take?" asked Li while raising his right hand.

The sensei looked back at him, tilting his head to gaze over his glasses while narrowing his eyes, and said, "And who are you? I don't recognize you from any of my classes."

"Eh? It's Li Shengshun, Sensei."

"Well, Shengshun-san, you can leave my class and never return."

"But, Sensei? You must be mistaken."

"Class, do any of you remember this foreigner?" The whole class shook his or her heads. "Well, there's your answer, Shengshun-san."

Li, baffled at why he was being kicked out of his class, stood and exited the room with the class laughing at him. He descended the stairs, exited the building, and headed home.

Halfway to the JR line, a foreigner, who looked like a defected over-grown elf, stepped before him smiling devilishly, and asked, "Confused?"

Li looked at him peculiarly, wondering who he was, and why he was asking him that. Before Li could respond, the foreigner attacked him with a knife. Without realizing it, his upper body jolted backwards, he found his right arm blocking a left hook, and then pulled off his backpack to smack the foreigner across the face. The foreigner, stunned at Li's awkward defense, turned sideways, and fell to his knees.

"Ah, oh, I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Li asked, going over to check on him.

The foreigner glared up at Li angrily, and asked, "How'd you do that? You're not supposed to have any of his moves! You're supposed to be his weak side!"

"Eh? Weak side? Who's weak side?"

The foreigner stood and charged at Li, causing him to throw up his arms in fright, and run off in the opposite direction. The foreigner followed; surprised he couldn't catch Li, and wondered what went wrong with his power.

"I said I was sorry!" whined Li.

"If you want me to accept your apology, then stop running," demanded the foreigner.

Li did, turned around, and slipped on an ice cream wrapper to trip the foreigner. The foreigner stumbled for a few yards, and then fell on his face. He pushed up from the ground and glared devilishly back at Li, as he stood.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Because you asked me to so you can accept my apology," replied Li.

"What? You actually believed that?" The foreigner's right eyelid rose.

"Eh, you were lying? You know that's not very nice to lie. It'll come on you ten-fold, or they say."

The foreigner grind his teeth together and attacked Li. Li ducked, dodged left, juke right, and then grabbed one of his books to block a punch.

"Ouch!" screamed the foreigner, as he grabbed at his wrist and shook his bruised knuckles.

"Ah, so sorry, but it'd be best if you stop hitting me if you don't want to hurt yourself."

"Hit you? I'm trying to kill you!"

"Kill me? Why?"

"So I can kill BK201!

"BK201? What's a BK201?"

"YOU!!"

The foreigner was about to attack, but to his luck, Li had guided him towards a manhole to have the foreigner fall into it. Li looked down into it as a splash echoed from the darkness.

"Are you all right?" yelled Li.

"STOP ASKING ME THAT!!"

"Sorry. Eh, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now."

Li turned away from the manhole and headed back towards the JR line. He figured, since he had the rest of the day off from class, he'd go to the Homerun House and fill up his stomach.

He hoped, when he goes to work, he isn't told he doesn't work there.

"You've been watching MN798 all this time?" questioned Mao to Yin.

"Yes," nodded Yin.

"And you knew there were two Hei's! Why didn't you tell Huang?"

"Huang would tell the Syndicate. The Syndicate would kill Hei. I don't want that."

"You don't want that? Yin, you... care for... him?"

"Yes," nodded Yin.

Mao looked away, sat down, and started wagging his tail while thinking. He then stared back at Yin and said, "So how do we fix Hei?"

"Kill MN798. Kill him before he kills weak Hei. He prays on the weak. He dies, Hei becomes one."

"How do you know this?"

"Last night. I heard him while spying. He talked with someone. On the phone."

"Who?"

"Dunno."

"Where's he now?"

Yin walked over to a puddle, squatted to place her hand in it, and began looking around.

"The sewers," replied Yin.

"The sewers?" repeated Mao. "Is that where he's hiding at?"

"No. He fell. He fought Hei and lost."

"Hei beat him! He was able to find him and kill him?"

"No. Weak Hei fought him. MN798 fell."

"Eh?" Mao's ears perked up with his body stiffing.

Misaki received a call of a domestic disturbance at Todai. She wondered why the call was transferred to her department since the local police should have handled it, but then she was told one of the persons was described as MN798.

She walked up to a witness and asked what had happened. The young lady explained the whole event, saying the boy being attacked had somehow miraculously dodged every attack until MN798 fell in the manhole.

"Do you have a description of the boy?" Misaki asked.

"Yes. Asian, average height, wore a white shirt and blue pants, had the smoothest collarbone I'd ever seen, and blue eyes that resembled a perfect night sky."

"Li-kun?" gasped Misaki, making the girl stare at her bewildered. "Is he all right? Was he hurt?"

"Eh, besides falling on his butt from slipping on an ice cream wrapper, I think he came out of it clean. And he didn't seem bright either. He didn't realize the guy was trying to kill him."

"Where is he now?"

"He headed for the JR line like nothing was wrong. I mean, besides him being cute, he was a real idiot. He kept on saying sorry to the guy."

Misaki's body twitched, remembering Li was a little off the rocker when she was helping him escape Alice's clutches, but at least he knew what was going on. It seemed this person might not be Li after all, but she was thinking that MN798 went after Li to kill him since he witnessed his fight with BK201.

Things didn't make sense, especially when Li was involved.

"Thank you for your cooperation, miss," bowed Misaki.

She walked over to November Eleven, Saitou, and Kouno to give them an update.

"Li, fought him off?" questioned Saitou.

"Don't go overboard, Saitou," reminded Misaki, even though she had done the same thing. "We only have a description. However, I do want to follow up on it. Saitou, Kouno, head back to the Foreign Affairs. November and I will head over to Li's place."

"Got it, Chief," bowed Saitou.

He and Kouno entered his car and drove off. Misaki settled behind the steering of her Porsche, as November Eleven sat in the passenger seat. She ignited the engine and headed for Shinjuku.

Fifteen minutes later, she pulled up before Misuzu's driveway, and exited her car with November Eleven. They ascended the stairs, walked along the balcony towards room 201, and knocked on the door. Unfortunately, there was no answer. Misaki tried again, but she was given the same reply. They turned and, as they were about to depart, Li ascended the stairs with a bag of groceries and was chewing on a piece of celery. He stopped at the top of it, taking in their presence, and glared at them.

"Can I help you two?" he asked, his voice sounding cold.

"Eh, we..." stuttered Misaki. "Li..."

"Were you at Todai fighting another man?" spat out November Eleven.

Li looked towards him; his eyes narrowed and filled with discuss, and said, "No."

"Are you sure? Witnesses there gave a resembling appearance to you. And if I recall, you had said you had class today."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I skipped class since I didn't feel like going. Now, if you'll excuse me, my food is spoiling out here."

He began to move between them, continuing to chew on his celery, and placed his food before his door to fish out his keys. He unlocked the door, placed his keys in his pockets, and picked up his stuff.

"Can... do you need a hand putting your stuff away?" Misaki asked.

"No," replied Li, giving her a devilish expression.

He entered his room and slammed the door behind him, causing Misaki's heart to pound heavily at his rudeness towards them.

"Ah, that's that," muttered November Eleven. "That reminds me. I need to pick up some cigarettes, and I think I saw a smoke store over the bridge. I'll meet you back at the Foreign Affairs."

"You sure?" Misaki asked, believing he had something else in mind.

"Yes I am."

November Eleven descended the stairs to head over the bridge. Misaki trailed after him, catching up to him in the middle portion of the bridge, and grabbed his arm. He turned around to gaze into her troubled eyes.

"I'm sure Li has a reason why he's acting strange," she said, wanting to believe the thing she had stated herself.

"As do I. Relax, Misaki, I won't start anything."

"Promise!"

"I promise on her Majesty's good health."

Meanwhile, in England in her majesties palace, the Queen of England was coughing from a flue she had gotten a few days ago.

"Bloody hell, will I ever get over this cold?" she said.

Back in Japan, November Eleven was presenting one of his Contractor smiles she never trusted. She sighed and said, "All right. You promised."

November Eleven continued his journey over the bridge, as Misaki returned to her car to enter it, and drove off. Little to their knowledge, Hei had been watching them from behind his drapes. He knew November Eleven was suspicious of him, and he knew he had to do something about it.

He stepped over to his closet to slide it open, grabbed his black coat, mask, wire, and knife, and exited his apartment. He hopped onto the railing, and leaped up to climb on top of the rooftop to head after November Eleven. He threw his wire to wrap around a telephone pole, soared over the small ravine, and landed on another roof to scurry along it. He located the MI-6 agent picking up a pack of smokes, and as November Eleven rounded a corner, Hei leaped in front of him.

November Eleven's eyes widened for a second, and then smiled.

"Come alone this time, Mr. 201BK, or did you bring your fat friend to hit me in the back of my head again?" he asked.

"No, it's just you and me this time," replied Hei.

A few blocks away from Li's apartment, Misaki noticed a ramen store, and decided to stop to get something to eat. She climbed out of her car, entered the restaurant, and then stared on flabbergasted at the site of Li eating with ten bowls stacked next to him.

He looked up from his meal, a few strands of noodles hanging from his mouth, and then smiled, as he said, "Ah Kirihara-san! Come to get your coat back?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I got swamped with stuff. First off were a lot of good games that came out. One of them was the God of War III game, and recently was the Lego's Harry Potter game. I couldn't put either game down. Not only that, my hours at work have changed, just three weeks ago, I had all my wisdom teeth pulled, so being in pain kept me from working on it.

Now I have found some free time and here ya go. Enjoy.

Split Personality: Part Three

Misaki, looking dumbfounded at Li's presence, stood before him, as he began downing his eleventh bowl of ramen. She wondered how and when he had left his apartment, and how it was possible for him to have eaten so much in a matter of minutes. It was inconceivable for a human being to move so quickly, unless he or she was a Contractor.

She clinched at her heart with her right hand and glanced downwards while it ached at the thought of him being one. Misaki hoped she was over-exaggerating.

Li peeled his eyes away from his food, as he noticed her appearance, and said, "You all right, Kirihara-san?"

Misaki looked up at him startled from his cheery mood after experiencing his cold-hearted stare moments ago. Perhaps he was jealous at seeing November Eleven with her.

"EH? Kirihara-san?"

"Eh? Ah, yes, I'm fine," she nodded.

She removed her hand from her chest and sat across from Li. She cleared her throat, shying away from his blue eyes, and then glanced back to smile, as if to play off her discomfort. How come she was so skittish around Li? She shouldn't feel this way since a month ago she spent fifteen minutes in the men's bathroom stall with him.

Li scooped up some noodles and slurped it into his mouth.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked. "Is it from your years of detective skill that brought you to this place?"

"N—no, just my stomach," replied Misaki.

Li's eyes lit up, as he said, "Oh, a gut feeling then."

"N—no, just hungry," chuckled Misaki, blushing.

"Is that so?" Li responded while scratching the back of his head.

Rika walked up to their table and said, "Can I get you anything, miss?"

"Just a few bowls of what he's having," said Misaki.

Rika bowed and headed off into the back.

Misaki turned her attention back to Li. He had begun downing his twelfth bowl, as though there was no tomorrow. Without realizing it, her mind drifted off thinking at how Li could be at two places at one time. It was impossible unless he was a Contractor with that particular power. If he was, then she was wrong at suspecting him for being BK201. Perhaps he had made an electrical figure of himself to throw her off.

She slowly reached out her right hand, hesitating at first, and then placed it on his hand that was holding his bowl. To her relief she didn't receive a shock.

Li stopped munching on his food to stare at her hand, and then back at her while blinking stupidly.

"Everything all right, Kirihara-san?" he asked.

Misaki jerked her hand back startled, as her cheeks brightened in color, and muttered, "Ah—yes, I'm... fine."

Truth of the matter, she wasn't. As the Section-Chief of the Foreign Affairs, she had to be tough physically and mentally, but whenever Li came into the picture, her strict personality diminished instantly. How could a single man like him do a thing like that to her?

Rika set a few bowls before her, snapping Misaki out of her daze, and nodded her thanks. Rika returned it and departed to leave Misaki and Li alone. Her eyes drifted downwards to stare at her hands in her lap, and then looked up at Li to see he was on another bowl. She smiled at him while releasing a slight sigh.

Noticing her expression, Li glanced over at her, and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is all right, Li-kun."

She picked up a pair of chopsticks, swirled it in her bowl a couple of times, and pulled up a few strands of noodles to place in her mouth to slurp up. She would leave her worries behind for now since she wanted to spend some time with Li eating, even if it wasn't a date.

In the kitchen area, Rika walked up to her father and placed her hand in front of her mouth to whisper in his ear, "I didn't know Li-san was seeing anybody?"

"Me neither," said her father, twirling and stirring the ramen noodles as fast his arms could. "Hopefully Kiko doesn't find out. We'll have World War Three break out in here. If you ask me though, they look to make a perfect couple."

November Eleven and Hei stared at each other with deadly gazes, Hei gripping one of his blades like a vice. The air seemed to get heavier with the sounds of the city diminishing softly into the background. A lamppost illuminating part of Hei's body gave him the illusion of a ghost trapped between heaven and hell.

Sweat began to drip from their pores, as one waited for the other to make a slight move. November Eleven flinched, causing Hei to stand fast and ready for an attack. However, November Eleven stood firm.

"I must ask again, where is February?" he asked.

"These games again?" snorted Hei, his muscles tightening from pure disgust. "You tell me! She worked for your organization!"

"Hm, as I thought," smiled November Eleven.

Hei's body loosened as he gasped.

"What do you meaning by that?"

"Nothing that needs to concern you, Mr. 201BK."

November Eleven highlighted in blue, bent down before a puddle, and formed an icicle in his right hand to throw it. Hei dodged right and flung a knife to have his opponent duck under it. Hei pulled out another blade, glowed blue to send an electrical shock through it, and charged at November Eleven. He swung it at November Eleven's neck to miss by a centimeter, as November Eleven jumped back slightly.

He looked around the vicinity, scanning for a nearby puddle, and frowned to see none anywhere close at hand.

"No water supply, no ammo," taunted Hei.

November Eleven looked back at Hei while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He puffed out dissipated tobacco and put his left hand in his pocket.

"Your tactic wasn't to hit me, but to direct me away from any water supplies," said November Eleven. A smile crept up on his face. "Don't think I have an ace up my sleeve, Mr. 201BK?"

Hei looked on puzzled, as November Eleven yanked out his hand and threw something. Hei threw up his coat to shield his body seconds before the unknown weapon pierced it. He glanced at the object to see it was a frozen McDoness ketchup wrapper. Hei peeked over his coat to see November Eleven juggling a half dozen other McDoness wrappers in his hand.

"Use whatever the environment provides you," said November Eleven.

November Eleven glowed blue to freeze a wrapper and flung it at Hei. Hei smacked it aside with his blade, and then threw the blade at November Eleven with his wire connected to it. November Eleven ducked under it, dodged left from the line while it whipped around, and swung sideways from the blade being jerked forwards, as he threw another ketchup wrapper. Surprisingly, Hei snatched it between his fingers; causing November Eleven to stare dumbfounded, and then yanked back on his wire to have his opponent duck to have the blade fly over at the last second.

Hei snatched it with his right hand and glared at November Eleven displeased at his quick action for a man of his age.

Empty bowls were stacked up halfway to the ceiling next to Li with another pile forming. Other customers stared on flabbergasted at him while other guests walked in dumbstruck at the sight. Rika ran over to his and Misaki's table to set another bowl down and headed back.

One customer in the far corner waved her towards him. She headed over to him, stopped in front of his table, and asked, "Is there something you need?"

"No. I just wonder if you're going to have any food left for other customers?" he asked.

"Oh yes, we've prepared ourselves for such a thing."

"Such a thing?" The customer's voice rose along with his left eyebrow.

"We're a small business, so we don't have a lot of customers coming through, so we don't stack a lot of ramen. However, when Li-san showed up, we ran out of food in one hour."

"In one hour?"

"No, it wasn't an hour." Rika crossed her arms and placed her index finger to her checks, as she looked up at the ceiling while thinking. "I think we ran out within a half an hour." The customer's mouth hung open as though he was staring at a famous person. Unaware of his appearance, Rika smiled while putting her hands behind her back. "Business has boomed since. My dad is thinking about buying a small lot across town and in Kyoto thanks to Li-san."

She departed the customer's table, leaving him tongue-tied and without an appetite.

At Li's table, Misaki was on her forth bowl when Li finished his twentieth one. He threw it on the new pile and dug into his twenty-first ramen bowl. She was pleased to see that she wasn't the only one in the city that had a big appetite and didn't show it.

To her displeasure, her cell phone began ringing. She snatched her purse, reached inside to pull out her phone, and answered, "This is Kirihara."

"_CHIEF, WHAT'S GOING ON!" _screamed Saitou on the other line, causing Misaki to frown and pull the phone away from her ear.

"Saitou! How many times have I told you not to yell in the phone," reminded Misaki.

"_Eh, my apologies, Chief," _

"Now, what do you mean, 'what's going on'?"

"_What? Aren't you with November?"_

"No, we split up."

"_But... BK201 IS ACTIVE IN SHINJUKU!"_

"What?" Misaki questioned, her eyes fixing on Li. "Are you sure?"

"_HAI! November Eleven's star is also active in Shinjuku. We believe they might be fighting each other."_

"What? I told him to not get involved with anything!" Misaki stood while hanging up the phone, pulled out a check, and wrote down the amount to pay hers and Li's food.

"Everything all right, Kirihara-san?" Li asked, looking up at her with a strand hanging from his mouth.

"Sorry, Li-kun, but I have to go. Consider my thanks by letting me pay for your meal."

"Eh? You don't have to."

Misaki bowed, turned on her heels and stormed out of the Homerun House to head back towards Li's apartment complex. She reached into her purse to abstract her weapon and held it up near her right earlobe. Misaki arrived in minutes, but there was no indication of November Eleven there, nor BK201. She continued her search by crossing the bridge and rounding a corner with no luck.

Suddenly, she heard an electric shock from behind her. She turned around in time to see a bright flash of light behind a group of buildings. Misaki charged down a damp alley that was a quarter wider than her hips, and emerged from it to see BK201 and November Eleven in a heated battle.

She pointed her gun at BK201 and shouted, "Freeze, you're under arrest!"

BK201 and November Eleven looked back at her perplexed.

Suddenly, his attention shifted behind her to someone approaching the scene. Misaki glanced over her shoulder to see Li running towards her waving her check. She stared on disbelieving, thinking who was more the idiot, Li or Saitou.

"Kirihara-san, I paid for your meal in thanks of letting me borrow your coat!" he yelled. "It's the least... eh?" He stopped and looked on puzzled at BK201 and November Eleven. "EH? WHO THE HECK IS THAT?" He pointed at BK201. "Is he one of those cosplayers I hear about?"

With the distraction, Hei whipped out his line to hook it to a telephone pole, and soured off. Misaki turned around and fired a few rounds. One of her bullets struck his chest, but it seemed to have bounced off his coat, making her gasp in shock. He landed on top of a roof and ran along it to have Misaki and November Eleven follow in pursuit.

He hurdled onto another roof with ease, and jumped to perform a rolling stand on the following one. He looked down to see his two shadows were still on his tail. Misaki figured he wasn't going to have anywhere to run off to since the ravine was closing in on them.

She readied herself, second-guessing that BK201 would leap onto the roof to his left or right, but he instead threw out his line to connect it to a pole across the ravine, and flew off over the stream to land on the ground. Misaki and November stopped at the bank and looked over at BK201 who was staring back at them.

He then looked behind him to see the boy named Li emerging out of breath, and bending over huffing, as though he had been trying to blow a house down. BK201 snorted and ran off to disappear in the buildings' shadows.

Misaki lowered her gun, frowning.

"Eh, is he some kind of bad guy?" Li asked between breaths.

She sighed, but chuckled at his dunce personality

"Yes, Li-kun," she said.

Hei had his back pressed against a wall in the darkness of a nearby alley to watch Misaki and the MI-6 agent talk with a boy that looked like him.

Water dripped from a leaky pipe behind him, distorting any chances of him being able to hear the group across the ravine, and a pile of trash that cluttered the ground across from him burned his nose due to the rotten smell.

Things weren't right concerning the boy talking with the Section-Chief of the Foreign Affairs. To his displeasure, Kirihara Misaki had called him by his alias name.

"Hei," said Yin behind him. He turned around to stare at her. She stood with a perfect posture with Mao by her feet staring up at Hei. Her eyes, blinded to the world, seemed to be open to Hei's discomfort. "Hei."

"What do you two want?" Hei asked.

"To help. You're not well," said Yin.

"I told you, I'm fine!"

Yin shook her head, and said, "You're wrong."

"What?" growled Hei, as he grinded his teeth together.

"She's right, Hei," said Mao. "And I'm sure you saw it for yourself. That Contractor, MN798, he split you up into two parts. A good side and a bad side. You happen to be the bad side."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It means if we don't kill MN798 before he kills either you or your alter ego, you both die."

"So I just make sure Li Shengshun isn't killed, and I can stay like this."

Mao's ears perked up and his mouth dropped open. He then narrowed his eyes to glare up at Hei displeased.

"You indeed have gone insane," he babbled.

"Hei, I don't like it," said Yin. "You're not yourself. Please, Hei."

Hei glared at Yin, displeased.

What did she know? She was a Doll who had to do what she was told. Hei placed his hands in his pant pockets and walked past Yin while giving off a cold aura. She held her pose, but a deep feeling began to tear at her, making her heart beat abnormally.

Yin started experiencing these things since the day she was stripped of her spectre. She didn't know what it was, and thought it was a good thing, but now she wasn't sure.

Misaki sat at her cluttered desk filling out a report concerning the event that had happened yesterday. A cup of tea rested beside her with steam seeping from it, and a half-eaten bean bun next to it sitting on top of a napkin.

BK201 had shown up in Shinjuku to fight with November Eleven after her conversation with Li at his apartment. She would have speculated Li was BK201, but seeing them at the same time boggled her mind.

Unexpectedly, she was flicked in the forehead. She looked up to see November Eleven standing before her desk with his sunglasses hanging from his front coat's pocket.

"Sorry, force of habit," he smiled. "But I hate to see your pretty face get wrinkles before you marry Mr. Shengshun." Misaki frowned, but to her luck, her cheeks turned bright red. "Speaking of that school boy, when do you plan on bringing him in?"

"Bring him in?" she questioned, her shyness dissipating. "What do you mean by that?"

"He saw Mr. 201BK and I fighting, so in another words, he saw two Contractors."

"That he did, but neither of you two used your powers in front of him. So all he knows is two guys were duking it out."

"Misaki, you can't let your feelings for Mr. Shengshun get the best of your judgment."

A plop sounded near by, making Misaki and November Eleven turn their attentions towards it. Saitou stood nearby, looking dumbfounded with his paperwork mimicking a rug. Apparently, he had dropped his work after hearing November Eleven's comment.

"Eh? Feelings for Li-kun? You have feelings for him, Chief?" stuttered Saitou.

"That's none of your concern, Saitou," said Misaki, her cheeks as red as a ripe apple. "Get back to work."

"Ah, hai, Chief," nodded Saitou, and picked up his stuff to head over to his desk.

Misaki glanced back at November Eleven, her eyes glaring over her glasses, and said, "Can you keep your comments to yourself, even if they are meant as a joke."

"Ah sorry, old..."

"Habits are hard to break, I got that, Jack." Misaki nodded. "Now is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"I dug up a little more dirt on MN798, and I found out he had used an alias that MI-6 uses a lot."

"So, what's the point of this information? He probably thought it was the best way to sneak out of London and enter Japan."

"That's the problem. That alias was supposed to be extinguished years ago and never used again."

Misaki's left eye slanted, as her head shifted slightly.

"What are you saying? Your own..?"

"Don't say any more, Misaki. I don't know what's going on. For all I know I might be jumping to conclusions. Well, I'm off for a bit. I got some things I have to take care of."

November Eleven started to depart the Foreign Affairs office.

"Stay out of trouble, and I mean it this time, or I'll have you deported," she stated. November Eleven stopped and looked over his shoulder at Misaki. "Just kidding."

He made a sluggish smile, grabbed his glasses from his coat's front pocket, and placed them on. He waved later with two fingers to Misaki, and headed for the elevators.

Misaki had a bad feeling he was up to no good. What made it worse is that he didn't swear onto anything, and it felt as though it might come back at them tenfold.

Li headed for work hoping he did work there, and prayed he wasn't made to leave the place with his co-workers snickering at him.

He stepped before a restaurant that was sandwiched between a clothing store and a Pachinko building. The restaurant was small, but it had three levels to compensate it. A red awning lay over the window that bore the name, "_Ryusei no Gemini_."

Li squared off his shoulder, entered through the door with a bell ringing, and walked towards the back. The restaurant had a few circular tables gathered in the middle, and the walls were lined with booths to accommodate four people. Ceiling fans with light figures hung down from the roof spinning slowly in order to prevent any discomfort to the customers. The dining area was filled with gossip, laughter, and kids complaining they were hungry. A circular staircase stood on the left-front side of the building that led up to the second floor dining area.

The door leading into the kitchen rested on the back where waiters and waitresses shuffled in and out. Li rounded the tables, and scooted by his fellow workers, hoping any of them would give him a nod or smile, but they didn't.

He entered the back while holding his breath.

The kitchen was cramped with four level-metal shelves stacked with food and ingredients that left enough space for one person to walk through. The walls were covered in white ceramic tiles and the floor blanked in red tiles. Bags of floor were lined up along the sidewalls, and the stove up against the back.

"Ah, Li-kun, you're here finally!" shouted his boss.

He was a short stubby man with a few strands of hair covering his baldhead. He wore glasses that magnified his eyes.

"So I do work here," said Li, releasing his air.

"Of course you do! What, you thought I fired you two days ago for dropping all those dishes due to your stomach! Not yet, especially since today is the busiest day. Now get to work!"

"Yes, sir!" bowed Li.

He walked over to the chefs, grabbed a few dishes, and marched out into the dining room. He moved around the area, set trays down at certain tables, and picked up empty plates and glasses to carry them into the back to be washed.

Li repeated his actions throughout the day, smiling as always, and bowing. Everything seemed to be going well for him now. He figured he would get through the day without any mishaps.

However, two and a half hours later, he felt a disturbance building in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around it, as it growled louder than it had at Alice's party. Customers stopped their eating to glare at him dumbfound, making him smile sheepishly, and then frown as a second batch released itself.

His boss stormed out of the kitchen, his face burning redder than the sun, and stopped before him.

"Again!" he yelled.

"So—sorry," Li apologized. "It just happens."

"It just happens! If it keeps happening, I'm going to lose customers! I can't have that all the time! You're fired!"

Li's head slumped over, exited the restaurant, and headed home. He crossed a few intersections, and zigzagged through other commuters while staring at the ground. He figured a quick stop over at the Homerun House would help settle his stomach down. Li couldn't explain why he was a big eater and didn't show it. Perhaps when he hit thirty he'd start gaining the weight as people had teased him about.

Half way to his destination, the guy who had attacked him yesterday stepped before him. Li stopped and looked up at him to see he didn't look well, as though he was sweating bullets and running a fever of a hundred-twenty degrees.

"Are you all right?" Li asked. "Did you get sick from falling in the sewer?"

MN798 didn't reply. He instead charged at Li, causing him to duck while being startled, and having MN798 swing his knife over Li's head. Li stood and looked back at MN798.

"It's very dangerous swinging a knife like that," said Li. "Someone could get hurt."

"I KNOW! If you haven't noticed yet, I'm trying to kill you!"

"Eh? Really?"

MN798's face burned red and charge at Li. Li turned and ran down the alleyway while wailing in fright.

"Get back here and die!"

Li glanced over his shoulder to see MN798 thrusting his weapon up and down in frustration. He looked forward in time to notice a trash bag lying in his path. He gasped, and as Li closed his eyes, he tripped over it. He started to perform an awkward summersault, making him accidentally kick the knife out of MN798's hand, and then he kicked him in the face. Li clumsily placed his hands on the ground and miraculously finished his cartwheel while landing on his feet.

He looked back to see MN798 lying on the ground holding his jaw, and his weapon resting a few meters away from him. He slowly stood while massaging his face, and picked up his knife.

"I'm sorry about that," said Li.

MN798 growled angrily, and charged at Li, jabbing his knife at Li's head continuously. Miraculously, Li dodged and ducked every attack.

"Would you hold still!" shouted MN798. "I need you to die!"

Li slipped and performed a handstand, barely getting cut, and then fell forward to block another attack with his right foot while standing back on his feet. He bent backwards, as though performing a limbo act, and then formed the letter C to avoid another jab.

"Why you! Just die!" demanded MN798.

"Why do you want me dead, if I may ask?"

"So I can pay my price! I have to kill a weakling to fulfill my obeisance before I melt away into nothing!"

"Eh? Obeisance? What is that?"

"Why you!" MN798 growled through his teeth.

A wire wrapped around MN798's neck. He and Li looked towards it to see BK201 standing on a rooftop glaring down at them.

"SHOOT!" shouted MN798. BK201 glowed blue, and then sent an electrical current down the wire to electrocute MN798. He shook frantically for a few seconds, and then fell forward. "How, did… this happen?"

MN798 hit the ground dead.

BK201 retracted his wire to loop it on the roofs railing, leaped from the roof to resemble a huge bird descending to catch its prey, and landed to a kneeling position before Li. He stood to have his mask's slanted eyes glare at him.

BK201 began walking slowly towards him. He looked like a dark man with a face whiter than his button up shirt. His eyes seemed hollow as a well, and his lips as red as an apple.

Suddenly, the words that Kirihara Misaki had spoken about him being a bad man emerged in his brain.

"Eh? EEHHH?"

Li turned around and ran off in the opposite direction with his arms in the air. BK201 looked on dumbfounded at his other half running off like a little school girl after holding ground with a Contractor.

He put his finger to his ear, and asked, "Yin, what's the deal? I thought we were supposed to merge together after killing MN798?"

"_Dunno," _replied Yin.

"Damn it!"

Hei was about to run off after his other self.

"_Wait, Hei," _spoke up Yin. _"Cop woman. She's here."_

Hei cursed under his breath. She was a nuisance worse than the MI-6 agent was.

Misaki's thoughts dwelled on Li, making her day seem longer than what it should be. It was around noon, but it felt more like two. She tried distracting her brain with work, but it did no good.

Occasionally, it was about how handsome he was, and how blue his eyes were, but mostly it was about how quickly he moved from his home to the ramen restaurant. She wanted to come up with a solution, but there wasn't one. No matter how many times she played it in her head, it always came out abnormally.

Misaki's instincts kept on telling her he wasn't an average person, but her heart told her he was a caring and loving human being. She didn't know what to think about anything anymore. Perhaps she should hang up her badge so she wouldn't have to think or worry about those things.

Her phone on her desk rang. She picked it up and said, "This is Kirihara."

"_Misaki! BK201 is active again in Shinjuku!"_ shouted Kanami.

Misaki's eyes widened.

"Again! Are you sure?"

"_Yes, Misaki. His star is the only one active at the moment."_

"All right. I'm on it." Misaki hung up the phone and looked over at Saitou. "Saitou, follow me!"

"Yes, Chief!" shouted Saitou.

Misaki and Saitou entered the elevator to ride it down to the garage, exited it to run over to her car, and sat in it with Misaki firing up the engine. She quickly pulled out of her spot, and peeled her tires to drive out of the garage.

She flipped on her siren to order other vehicles out of her path, and sped through red lights as drivers with the green light came to a stop. Misaki whipped around corners, making Saitou grind his teeth and brace against the G-force.

Within minutes, they arrived in Shinjuku. Misaki and Saitou scanned the area to see if anything was out of the ordinary. At the corner of her eyes, she spotted someone with black hair and blue eyes running out of an alley. She slammed on her brake, having Saitou almost slam his head on her dashboard, and looked to her left to see Li running towards her. Misaki grabbed her gun from her purse and exited her car with Saitou following.

"Li-kun!" she whimpered.

"Ki—Kirihara-san!" shouted Li. "Save me! It's that scary man in the mask again!"

"What?" Li stopped beside them, bent over with his hands on his knees for support, and breathed out heavily. "Are you all right?"

"N—no." he said between breaths. "I—I think I might pass out."

"I wouldn't blame you for seeing a scary man like him," said Saitou.

"N—no, not from that." Li's stomach growled. "That."

Saitou chuckled, making Misaki glare at him. He quickly held his tongue and frantically smiled. She exhaled displeasingly, and gestured for Saitou to follow her. They entered the alleyway cautiously with guns drawn, and spotted MN798 lying on the ground dead. No doubt electrocuted to death, and making Misaki believe Li had seen it. Her concern was why Li was being targeted.

She pushed that to the back of her brain and continued looking around. Unfortunately, she didn't see anything. She and Saitou put their guns away and walked back over to Li.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"No. Li-kun, did you see what had happened?" she asked.

"Eh, I couldn't see too well since it was dark. But I think that guy that was killed stepped on a power line."

"A power line?"

"Yeah. A wire wrapped around his neck, he turned around, and then I think he stepped on something."

"Saitou," began Misaki while looking over her shoulder, "go and check it out."

"Right, Chief."

Saitou ran back into the alley and scanned the area. He noticed a power line was touching a wet area that MN798 was lying in. Saitou's right eyebrow lifted from the shear thought at something like that happening.

He returned and told Misaki that that was what had happened.

"Is that so?" said Misaki, pleased she didn't have to bring Li into the Foreign Affairs.

"I guess I should be heading home," said Li, and started walking off.

Misaki watched him, thinking she should give him a ride, but something else clicked in her mind, and said, "Wait, Li, that's a bad idea." Li and Saitou looked over at her dumbfounded. "BK... I mean, the scary mask man might follow you there and finish you off. We need to put you under police protection since he might try to kill you."

"But, Chief, why would he?" said Saitou. "Li didn't see his face."

"You know what this person is capable of," Misaki stated, as she glared at him. "We need to take him to our prescient."

"Our prescient? But, Chief, the Commander isn't going to be happy about that; especially concerning our occupation."

"Let me worry about that, Saitou."

In the English Embassy on the sixth floor, a man in a black suit stood before a window looking out at the city while talking on the phone. He was a tall and dark skinned man with dark-framed glasses, and a well-trimmed haircut. He wore a wedding ring and Rolex watch on his left hand.

An oak desk stood behind him where the phone's receiver sat on. Pictures of his family stood perfectly even with papers stacked neatly before them.

"I understand he failed at killing him," he said in the phone. "What do you want to do about the body?"

"_Leave it," _said a man's voice on the other end.

"And what about Mister Shengshun? Should I have another agent take care of him?"

"_It's being taken care of. Just stick with our other plan. There can't be any more fallout from this point on. We need BK201 out of the way before EPR gets to him."_

"Do you really think BK201 would believe what EPR has to say? Last I heard, BK201 wants February dead."

"_Don't second guess the situation. That's how we failed the first time at Heaven's Gate."_

"Understood. It will be done."

The man hung up the phone and sat down to continue his work. Movement in the shadows caught his attention in which he looked towards it to see a man in a white suit stepping into the light.

"No—November Eleven? How—how long have you been there?" the dark-skinned man asked.

"Long enough to know my own agency is keeping things from me," said November Eleven, startling the man. "I'd like to know why, and what February and 201BK have to do with it."

"It doesn't make sense!" shouted Huang in the park the next day.

The air was cooler since the sky was blanketed by clouds. There was also a slight breeze blowing between the buildings to ruffle up leaves, and other loose objects.

Hei lay on the bench with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, as he tried to tune out Huang's voice as much as he could. Mao sat nearby waging his tail while watching the two's argument, and praying he wasn't thrown into it by Hei accidentally. Yin sat behind him with her hands in her lap listening to everything.

"How and when did you do it, and why am I just now finding this out?" Huang continued yelling. "My contact was surprised I didn't know. WHAT... HAPPENED!"

"It's like I had said, Yin located him, and I killed him," replied Hei, calmly.

"And why didn't you contact me when the job was done?"

"I didn't think you needed to know. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is!" barked Huang, as he stomped his left foot, pretending the ground was Hei's head. "I'm the one in charge of this group, so I'm the brains, and you're merely the muscle power."

"And I take it Mao's your mouth since he informs me of meetings, and Yin's your eyes since she looks around for our targets."

"Don't get cocky. Things are already heating up in the Syndicate. Something's got their panties in a twist, and we don't need to make it worse."

Huang turned while lighting up a cigarette and left the park growling. Mao looked back at Hei and asked, "What happened, Hei."

"I don't know. My other self turned and ran off. He didn't even return home last night."

"He went to the Affairs," said Yin.

"Tsk, if you ask me, I'd leave it be. MN798 is dead, so _Li-kun_ doesn't have anybody after him."

"You can't. You're not you."

"I'm me, but better. I have no flaws what-so-ever."

"No, you do."

Hei frowned, sat up, and looked over his shoulder at Yin.

"Like what?" he challenged.

Yin stood, rounded the bench to step before him, and poked him in the heart.

"There," she stated.

Hei looked down at her hand, frowning as he remember Amber doing the same thing, and smacked it aside. Yin didn't flinch from his action, but he noticed something in her eyes that showed pain. He frowned, stood from the bench while putting his hands in his pocket, and left the park.

Yin turned on her heels so that she could listen to his departure. Mao came up beside her and looked up.

"Mao, help me," pleaded Yin. Mao's ears perked up. "I want to save Hei."


	4. Chapter 4

Split Personality: Part Four

Misaki stood before Commander Hourai who was glaring at her displeasingly with his hands cupped together and his elbows resting on his desk. She had been called into his office a few minutes ago, sounding displeased. She didn't know what else to do to protect Li from BK201's wrath, especially since she didn't want to see him killed.

"This is no nursery, Section-Chief Kirihara," he began. "We are not an organization that baby sits a civilian. You should not have brought that boy here."

"Sir, if I may speak?" asked Misaki. "I fear BK201 might try to kill him since he had crossed paths with him at the wrong time."

"And what makes you say that?" Hourai threw out his hands in question. "Why would BK201 do such a troubling thing when the boy didn't even see his face, or see him use his power?" He brought his hands together. "No, release the boy and get back to your duty."

"But, sir, what if BK201 does go after Li Shengshun after I release him?"

Hourai's right eyebrow dropped.

"You really care for this boy?" he asked. Misaki stirred and gulped. "Very well." Hourai leaned back in his chair while resting his arms on his armrest. "You can protect him, but on your own time. As of now, you're on suspension without pay until you are sure your 'friend', is safe."

"On suspension? But, sir, where am I going to hide him?"

"Your place, for all I care, or maybe rent a hotel room for the night."

Misaki blushed while thinking of being alone with Li, as though it would have been some secret love affair.

"If you don't like it, then turn the boy away," added Hourai. "Now leave my office so I can do some _real_ police work."

"Yes, sir," said Misaki, displeasure echoing from her voice.

She turned around and departed the office. Hourai frowned, leaned forward to pick up his phone, and speed dialed a number. It rang a couple of times before someone on the other end answered.

"It seems your little task at killing BK201 failed," said Hourai.

"_So I've heard_," said Eric. "_Don't worry; we have a back-up plan_."

"Save your back-up plan. It seems Officer Kirihara wants to protect BK201's other half. Follow her and the game will be a done deal, but remember, don't kill Kirihara. We need her talent."

"_Don't worry. I'll take the necessary precautions_."

Hourai hung up, settled back in his chair, and tapped his fingertips together. Things were cutting a little too close, as the black spot on the sun drew closer to its peak. If he were controlling things, he would have annihilated Hei the day he somehow obtained his sister's power.

It didn't matter anyways. BK201 would be dead before the night's end, and all the Contractors will be extinct from the world.

* * *

Misaki returned to her desk to see Li sitting there across from Saitou and Kouno, talking with them. She figured, if Ootsuka weren't at the Astronomy lab with Kanami, she too would have gathered around him. At least Matsumoto was hard at work.

"You're lying, Saitou," said Kouno.

Saitou laughed, and then said, "No way! Just ask the Chief!"

"Ask me what?" she said, as she walked up to them. "And what are you two doing?"

Saitou and Kouno jumped, not realizing she had snuck up on them, and turned in their chairs to look up at Misaki with a perplexed look.

"Eh, that Li's stomach can get as loud as an Earthquake," said Saitou.

Li scratched the back of his head, probably remembering the time at Alice's party where his stomach had shaken the whole floor.

"Is that what you two have been doing this whole time while I was having a private conversation with Commander Hourai?" barked Misaki, causing Saitou, Kouno, and Li to gulp in fright. She sighed. "It doesn't matter." Misaki straightened out her posture and stared at her colleagues. "As of now, I am on suspension, so that leaves Matsumoto in charge of things here."

"WHAT?" shouted her unit.

"But what about helping us protect Li?" Saitou asked.

"You guys aren't," she said, and repeated what she had been told.

"If that's the case, then I want to be put on suspension too," stated Saitou, as he stood from his chair. "You can't do it alone."

"Saitou's right. I'm with him," said Kouno.

"No you're not," said Misaki at Kouno. "This unit needs at least three members. However," she turned her attention back at Saitou, "I could use your help."

"You can count on me," smiled Saitou while pointing his thumb at his chest. "Say what you need, and I've got your back."

"Good, you can pay for a hotel room for us."

"EEHH?"

* * *

Yin kneeled in the smoke shop before the window with a perfect posture. Mao lay behind her resting while whipping his tail. She had her right index finger in a cup of water watching things at the Foreign Affairs.

Things weren't sitting well with her since the incident concerning Kirsi's memory. She had these emotions developing inside her, but she didn't know what they were. It confused her, especially when it involved Hei.

It felt as though he had wrapped his wire around her chest and tightened it to where she couldn't breathe, or the thing beneath her chest would occasionally pump faster than anything she could imagine. She didn't understand why she had these, "feelings," but she knew she didn't want Hei to die. She didn't want him to leave her.

The detective woman and the huge built man began to lead Hei's other self from the Foreign Affairs. She followed them down to the garage and into a blue stylish car. Yin planted her spectre in the engine block where there was water mixed in with some green liquid. She wished that they had either a soda drink or a bottle of water so that she could watch things easier.

Twenty minutes later, the blue stylish car stopped. Yin, finding another water source along the curb, noticed they were in the Ikebukuro district. The area was as crowded as Shinjuku, people roaming the streets as if they were sidewalks, and giving vehicles a difficult time making their commute through the town. The buildings were littered with signs, making the confined area seem more claustrophobic.

Yin watched weaker Hei, the cop woman and the huge man enter a hotel. She located a cup of tea on the counter of the hotel to see the huge man ask for a room. The clerk, a young female, took his Credit card, swiped it through her machine, and within minutes, she handed over two key cards. Yin sneaked a peek at the room number to see it was three-o-two.

"Mao," she said.

Mao's ears perked up, as he raised his head to look up at her, and said, "What is it?"

* * *

Misaki, Saitou, and Li entered room three-o-two to see a small table and television sitting before a window on the back wall hidden behind yellowish drapes. The walls were plain white, giving the decor a second-rate look, and two doors leading to different small sleeping rooms. To Misaki's displeasure, there wasn't a bathroom.

"Looks cozy to me," smiled Saitou.

Misaki looked back at him frowning, figuring he would say such a thing. They removed their shoes, and stepped onto the tatami mat to step before a small wooden table.

"Saitou, you take the first watch. I'm going to get some rest," said Misaki.

"Right, Chief."

She thought about taken the first watch, but knowing Saitou, he would fall asleep if he were given the night watch.

Misaki entered the room on the right to see a yellow futon before her, and the decor mirrored the main room. She lay down on a futon and tried to get some rest. However, her concern for Li's safety kept her up.

What if she fell into a deep sleep and didn't hear BK201 attacking? Maybe BK201 was waiting for her to fall asleep, and then kill her, Saitou, and Li.

It frightened her not knowing what was going to happen. For all she knew, she could be over exaggerating about BK201 wanting Li dead.

Eventually, as the minutes ticked away, she was able to doze off.

Before she knew it, she sat up to see the sun setting behind the buildings. Misaki glanced at a clock next to her to see it read eight-thirty. She stood from the futon and departed the room to see Saitou snoring on a futon pulled out from a cupboard while Li watched a little bit of television.

Li looked towards her and said, "Oh, Kirihara-san. How was your rest?"

Misaki walked over to Saitou to squat next to him, as she felt she was being a little arrogant for not replying to Li, and said, "Having pleasant dreams?"

"Ah... the best..." muttered Saitou in his sleep.

"Good! Then dream of me firing you for sleeping on the job!"

Saitou sat up straight, startled, and looked over at Misaki flabbergasted.

"Ah, Chief!" stuttered Saitou. "I was just..."

"Just what? Sleeping on the job! What if Li's attacker showed up?"

"Eh, sorry, Chief. It won't happen again."

Misaki frowned, and said, "Go get some rest. I got it from here."

"Yes, Chief."

Saitou stood and entered the room on the left, leaving Misaki and Li alone. She stood glancing back at the door, and then looked towards Li, noticing he had a concerned look on his face. She smiled, trying to settle the stressful atmosphere, and kneeled next to him.

"Ah, are you going to fire him?" Li asked.

"No," said Misaki. "Even though he's not the brightest detective, he is the most loyal of the bunch. What are you watching?"

"Oh, this anime called Durarara. It's about this woman who has no head who rides a motor bike that's actually a horse."

"Is it any good?"

"It's funny. I just turned it on since there was nothing else."

Li's stomach suddenly growled. Misaki glanced down at it, as Li wrapped his arms around his waist, and then gazed up into his eyes.

"Haven't eaten anything yet?" she asked.

"Eh, I did, but it was a small portion of food," said Li while pointing to the sink.

Misaki looked over at it to see a few stacks of bowls in it, making her chuckle. She pulled out her phone and called a few take out restaurants.

She thought she had an appetite. Li's was as bad as her stomach, which made her believe that that was what drew her towards him, and gave her deep feelings for him. His sky night blue eyes and handsome feature was another thing, and he didn't reek of tobacco.

Misaki spent a few minutes on the phone, telling the employees from different stores what kinds of meals she wanted. A couple of the workers couldn't hold back their shock at the amount of food they had to cook.

"Are you having some kind of party?" shouted a male employee at a ramen store.

Thirty minutes later, they were downing boxes of rice, chicken dipped in sweet and sour sauce, bowls of ramen noodles, and bags of McDoness burgers and fries. As they ate, Li mentioned the things he and Saitou had done while she slept.

"You two played shogi?" she questioned, munching on a fry. "Where'd you get it from?"

"We went out and got it," said Li, poking and stabbing at his noodles in the box.

"You two left the hotel?"

"Eh? Yes. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong? I was with him the whole entire time."

"Saitou knows better, or I should say, _should know better, _than to leave the hotel." Misaki grabbed a burger and devoured it. She placed her hand over her mouth as she chewed, and said, "At least you two are all right. So who won?"

"Eh, he did. I'm not good at games like that." Li scooped up a few noodles and slurped it down his throat. "Do you want to play a game?"

"No, it's quite all right," smiled Misaki, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her. "I've had my fair shares at that game with my father when I was young." Misaki dipped a few fries in some ketchup to eat. "So how was your test?"

"My test?" questioned Li, his eyelids slanting.

"Yeah. When I found you... naked," blushed Misaki, "and I drove you home, you had said you had a test to take."

"Oh that." Li fiddled with his food again, and downed it in one gulp. He pointed his chopsticks at nothing particular, and said, "I didn't have to take it. In fact, my teacher kicked me out."

Misaki's eyes narrowed.

"Kicked out?" she questioned.

He nodded and told her about his school problems.

"And then I ran into that man who was killed by that masked man," he continued with. Li was about to mention what had happened to the deformed elf man, but he stopped and slanted his eyes peculiarly, as he noticed her mouth was hanging open in awe. "Eh, you all right, Kirihara-san?"

"Oh, ah, fine." She wasn't. Why would his teacher say he wasn't part of that class and then kick him out? "Did you say anything to him to upset him?"

"No, I don't think so?" said Li while staring upwards to ponder on it. He then looked back at Misaki. "Why?"

"It's nothing," she shrugged off, and ate a few more burgers.

It was something. She guessed it had something to do with MN798, but she wasn't sure how it all fit, and it drove her crazy. Misaki believed, if she didn't get a finger on it soon, it was going to kill her.

She went to grab some more food, but noticed they had finished all of it. Misaki let out a low sigh, upset that her moment with Li had vanished since it was time to call it a night.

"You should get some sleep, Li-kun," she said.

"All right. Good night, Kirihara-san," replied Li.

"Pleasant dreams."

Li lay on the futon that Saitou had used earlier, and fell asleep within minutes.

Misaki didn't understand how he could live such a carefree life. If it were her, she would be having a hard time sleeping, knowing that someone wanted her dead. Perhaps that was another reason why she liked him. She wondered if he had any feelings for her.

"Kirihara-san," whispered Li in his sleep. Misaki turned to stare down at him flabbergasted. "Thank you."

She huffed out a breath while smiling, and said, "You're welcome, Li-kun."

Hours ticked by with no incident, pleasing Misaki, and making her think she had been blowing everything out of proportion. Perhaps she was trying to find an excuse to be alone with him. She thought, as soon as she knew he'd be safe, she should gather the courage and ask Li out to dinner.

The television suddenly turned off.

Misaki thought she had accidentally hit the remote somehow, and began looking around her hips. She couldn't find it until she caught it lying on the table at the corner of her eye. She grabbed it to turn the television back on, but it wouldn't. She then went to click on a lamp, but that too didn't work.

She was right. BK201 was coming for Li.

Misaki kneeled next to Li to shake him, and said, "Li, wake up."

His eyes blinked for a second, and then opened to stare up at her.

"Is breakfast ready? I'm hungry," said Li, as his stomach growled.

"The masked man is here," replied Misaki.

"Eh? How do you know?" he asked while sitting up startled.

"He knocked out the power."

"Are you sure? It could be a power outage."

"No, it's not. It's his trade mark."

Li gulped. Misaki pulled out her gun, helped Li to his feet, and guided him over to Saitou's room. She entered it to hear Saitou snoring as loud as Li's stomach growling, and walked over to him to wake him. To her luck, and not surprised, he instead rolled over on his side.

"Don't, Kouno, that tickled," Saitou whined in his sleep.

She cursed and shouted, "Get up!"

Saitou jumped and whimpered, "Sorry, Chief, for falling asleep!"

"Tsk! Get your gun! The masked man is here!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now get up and get your gun!"

Saitou did as ordered and followed behind Li to protect their backs, as Misaki guided them out into the darkened hallway. They placed their backs against the wall and slowly moved down it with Misaki pointing her gun downwards, and Saitou having it by his right earlobe. Misaki came up to a corner, stopping at it, and peeked around it to see nobody present. She also noticed the emergency staircase in the distance.

Misaki looked back at Li and Saitou, motioning with her head for them to follow, and led them towards their escape route. However, as they drew near the emergency staircase, a man dressed in black with a haunting mask stepped out of a room before them.

Misaki halted them with her and Saitou taking aim at BK201 and Li staring on stunned.

* * *

Yin stood in a puddle in a dank alley watching the hotel. Garbage bags cluttered both sides of the alley, giving it a horrendous smell. She flinched as she noticed Hei standing before his preys.

Mao scuffled around the corner, his fur standing on edge with smoke pouring out of it and looking like a candle that had been blown out, and skidded to a stop before Yin.

"It's done. I knocked out the power like you had told me to," said Mao. "I wish I hadn't though. Hope you're right that that cop woman will think it was Hei knocking it out. Now what do we do?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Nothing? After getting electrocuted, you want me to do nothing! Why?"

"Hei's here."

"I know that. Isn't that why we came? To get Hei's other self and take him back to Hei to make Hei as one?"

"Wrong. Hei, Hei."

"Hei, Hei?" questioned Mao, his head tilting and eyes slanting. Suddenly, they jolted into shock, as though he was getting an aftershock of electrocution. "You mean, OUR HEI? The dark and BAD HEI?" Yin nodded. "What's he doing here? I thought he didn't care about merging with himself?"

"Don't know. He's before them now. Eh?"

Yin twitched from being surprised about something, and then it seemed as though she was focused on another situation.

"What is it, Yin?" Mao asked.

"Someone else is here," stated Yin.

* * *

Misaki, holding her gun steady, glanced over her should at the corner of her eyes, and said, "Saitou, get Li-kun out of here!"

"But, Chief!" yelled Saitou.

"That's an order!"

"Right, Chief!"

Saitou grabbed Li by the arms and headed in the other direction. BK201 watched them until they rounded the corner they had come from before, and then glared at Misaki.

"Stand aside," he demanded.

"No!" she stated.

"You don't know what you're dealing with."

BK201 charged at Misaki, causing her to fire a round, and having it ricochet off his coat. She gasped, and found herself being placed in a lock hold with BK201's mask beside her face. She also could feel his face was slightly scruffy from lack of shaving.

"Please, don't kill him," begged Misaki, as she struggled with him. "He's innocent. He didn't even see your face."

"I have no intention of killing him."

"Liar! If you aren't, then why are you here?"

"It's none of your concern."

"It is. I'm trying to protect him from the likes of you."

BK201 snorted, and said, "It's best that you don't. If you continue to protect him, you'll find out the truth about him."

Misaki stared on perplexed, wondering why BK201 would say such a thing about Li. Was there more to Li than he let on, was he some how connected to BK201 and his organization, or was BK201 deceiving her?

She pushed those issues aside and said, "I can't. I care too much for him. I... like him... whole-heartedly."

BK201 jolted from her words, causing him to loosen his grip, and allowing Misaki to elbow him so that she could roll away and aim her gun at him. He stared down the barrel, as if intimidating her to fire.

"You mustn't get involved with him, Kirihara Misaki. You'll only get hurt in the end."

BK201 charged at her again, making her tense for a battle, but to her disbelief, he was too fast for her to follow, and she found herself being knocked out with the butt of his knife. She began to fall forward, her eyes going out of focus, and then slammed on the ground.

"Li... kun," she muttered, as she passed out.

BK201 looked back at her, his heart pounding heavily, and said, "The one you call Li will soon no longer exist."

He turned away from her and ran after Saitou and his other self.

Saitou and Li exited the building and ran into an alley nearby. Their feet splashed on the murky surface as Saitou kept his gun at the ready, waiting for anything to happen. A mini-sized flying saucer came at them, forcing Saitou to throw Li and himself to the ground and have the unidentified flying object soar over their heads. It flung back like a boom-a-rang and landed in a glowing blue, tall man's right hand, who was standing in the only sorce of light provided by a lamppost.

His beady red eyes settled to show they looked hollow in color with a hint of gray pupils, and the blue radiation diminished to reveal he had long and curly dark-brown hair, a crooked long nose, and wore a tan swayed trench coat with a blue vest and blue khaki pants.

"Sorry about that," he said with a bad English accent. "Oh, yeah, that's right, mate. I'm not since I was trying to kill you blokes."

Saitou stood to point his gun at the Contractor.

"You all right, Li-kun?" he shouted while keeping his gaze at the crooked-nose man.

"Eh, yeah," said Li, as he stood. "Why didn't you try and catch his Frisbee?"

"Frisbee?" questioned Saitou, and looked closely at the unknown item. Sure enough, it was a Frisbee. He looked back at Li. "Run, Li, I'll hold him off."

"Why? Maybe he wants us to play with him."

"Play with us? Didn't you see he was glowing blue?"

"No. I've had my face planted in the ground."

"Not even a peek of it?"

"No, why?"

Saitou cursed, feeling sorry for Misaki for all the times he sounded stupid, and shouted, "Li-kun! This man is as bad as the masked man, and he too is trying to kill us!"

"EH? That's not true, is it?"

"Of course it is, Mister Li Shengshun," said the Contractor.

"Eh? How do you know my name? Do I have my work name tag on me still?"

Li looked along his chest, searching with his hands to see if he still wore it.

"How is it that MN798 wasn't able to kill an idiot like you?"

"MN798?" Li asked, looking back at the crooked nose man. "What's that? Is that someone's penname online?"

The crooked nose man smiled devilishly.

"Li, please, just trust me and run!" pleaded Saitou.

"Eh, all right."

Li charged off in the other direction. The new Contractor glowed blue and threw his Frisbee at Li. Saitou tried to shoot it out of the air, but his bullet merely bounced off as it whizzed by his ear. Saitou looked back startled, but to Li's luck, he tripped at the last second to have the thing fly harmlessly over him.

Saitou breathed out air he didn't realize he was holding, as Li stood to continue running for safety. The Frisbee rounded back with the Contractor snatching it with ease.

"He's a lucky one," said the Contractor, again speaking in a terrible English accent.

"I take it your price is speaking in an accent," said Saitou.

"It looks like the rumors about you being a git was wrong. Although, with your somewhat intelligence, it shouldn't be too hard to finish you off."

The crooked nose man drew back his arm to throw his Frisbee. Saitou readied to dodge the attack, as the Contractor brought his weapon forward, but as he was about to release it, a wire wrapped around his neck. He looked down at it, and then stared at nothing in particular.

"Bloody hell!"

The next thing he knew he was being electrocuted. Once it ended, the Contractor's eyes rolled into his socket and fell forward dead. BK201 jumped down from the shadows, landing with a horrendous kneeling pose that seemed to shake the ground, and then stood with his mask's hollow eyes piercing deeply into Saitou's. Intimidated by it, Saitou fired to have his bullet bounced off BK201's coat.

"What the...?"

BK201 charged at Saitou, making him gasp at his speed, and he found himself cringing in pain from being socked in the stomach. Saitou bent forward while coughing, and then he was chopped in the back of the neck.

BK201 threw his wire upwards onto a pole, and flew up onto a roof to chase after his other self. He hurried along the edge, staring down at the ground, and jumped or swung onto other rooftops.

Within seconds, he located Li Shengshun galloping like a little pursy girl nearly out of breath. He would occasionally glance over his shoulders to see if anybody was pursuing him.

Eventually Li ceased his redundant escape and leaned on his knees to catch his breath. Hei smirked, whipped out his wire to wrap it on a pole, and leaped down to land in front of his weakling self. His other self looked up, and then jumped back, startled.

"There's no where to go," said BK201. "Don't try to run anymore and come with me quietly."

"Why?" said Li between breaths.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"No! I refuse!"

"You have no say. And don't count on those two cops. They can't help you now."

"What? Why? You didn't hurt them, did you?"

"Only a little."

Li's face burned with fury, surprising BK201 and making it seem as though his slanted eyes on his mask had somehow became wide and oval shape. Li picked up a stick and charged at BK201 to swing the stick at BK201's head. BK201 dodged back, slanted to the right, and ducked left. Hei pulled out his knife, and as Li brought forth his fighting stick, Hei sliced it in half. Li kicked the knife out of Hei's hand, threw a right hook with Hei blocking it, which forced Li to follow up with a left that was knocked aside. Hei performed a roundhouse kick, connecting it against Li's jaw.

Li's head began to seem as though it was spinning, as ringing filled his ears, and then cleared it to duck a second roundhouse kick. Li brought back his right fist, as did Hei, and simultaneously the combatants struck each other's cheek, cracking BK201's mask slightly, and making them stumble backwards.

Once their visions returned, Li noticed Hei's knife lying by his foot. He snatched it up backhanded, and charged at BK201 to slice at his neck. BK201 pulled out his spare knife, blocked the attack, and jumped to the side to miss a jab. BK201 hopped back a few paces, connected his blade to his wire, and threw it at Li who knocked it aside. Li grabbed a rope resting in a trash pile, tied it to his stolen knife as BK201 recoiled in his line, and he flung it at his attacker to have it ricochet off BK201's blade.

Li brought back his weapon, and threw it as Hei launched his to have them strike each other's blades in mid air. They tugged on their lines, and repeated their actions. On their fourth attempt, the two lines entangled, placing Li and Hei in a tug-a-war battle.

Sweat poured down their faces, illustrating their exhaustion, and their equal measure in body strength and mass. Li's teeth were grinding together so hard, it felt as though they were going to crack, while Hei fought to keep his cool. It seemed to him even his weakest side was also strong when it came to protecting the ones he cared for.

Suddenly, Li's rope snapped. Hei whipped his line back to take a hold of his blade, as Li caught his, and then they charged at each other. They swung their blades at the same time to have them strike and lock in place.

"You're making a big mistake attacking me," said BK201. BK201 grabbed his mask and threw it aside to show his face. Li looked on in fright, as though he was looking in the mirror. "We are one in the same."

Misaki woke with a splitting headache, but she figured that should be a blessing since she was still alive. She then began to worry about Saitou and Li. She charged down the stairs and out the building to search the area. Unable to see anything, she ran into an alley with her gun at the ready. She found Saitou lying unconscious in front of a tall man, and ran over to Saitou to check for a pulse. To her luck, he was still alive. She then started slapping his face to wake him.

"Saitou! Saitou, wake up!"

His eyes blinked for a second, and then he sat up straight saying, "Sorry for falling asleep again, Chief!"

"Where's Li-kun?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"I had him run off," he said, telling her what had happened.

"Which way did he run off?"

Saitou pointed, causing Misaki to run in the direction. She prayed he was all right.

After running a good distance down the alley, she saw a man with black hair wearing a black coat. She aimed her gun at his back, as Saitou came up behind her.

"Don't move!" demanded Misaki, causing the guy to jump slightly. "Turn around!" The guy did so slowly. As he finished his turn, Misaki found herself staring at Li who was wearing the Black Reaper's coat draped over his work clothes. "Li...Li-kun?"

"Ki—Kirihara-san? Saitou-san? What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"What are we doing here?" questioned Saitou. "We're here to save you from the masked man."

"What mask man?"

"The mask man who's trying to kill you."

"Kill me?" Li looked around startled. "Someone wearing a mask is trying to kill me?"

"Li-kun, did you hit your head?" Saitou asked.

Li's eyes rolled upwards and pushed his hair to examine his forehead for any bumps or bruise. "Don't think so?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Misaki butted in.

"Eh, leaving work. That was about five minutes ago."

Misaki gasped, knowing now why BK201 was after Li. He was trying to erase his memory incase he had seen him use his power, and figured that that was what BK201 had meant by her getting hurt. However, it didn't add up in her mind.

"Leaving your work?" babbled Saitou. "Li-kun, the chief and I had been...!"

"Saitou, that's enough," said Misaki, looking at him with a stern eye. "M.E."

"M.E? BK201 wiped his... oof!"

Misaki elbowed him in the stomach to prevent him from saying anything else. Li stared at them perplexed.

"Eh, everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes. Where did you get that black coat from, Li-kun?" Misaki asked.

"I found it in the trash. It looked like it was still in good shape, so I decided to throw it on."

"Can I have it, please? It belongs to someone we were chasing earlier. It might help us capture him easier."

"Oh, sure. It's kind of heavy."

Li removed the coat to hand it over to Misaki, and have her nearly drop it from the shear weight. She wondered what type of material it was made of.

A loud growling sound came from the pit of Li's stomach, causing him to cradle it and bend over from hunger. Misaki blinked as a thought crossed her mind, and turned to hand the coat to Saitou who looked on dumbfounded.

"Saitou, take that back to HQ," she said.

"Me? Aren't we going back together?" he asked.

"I'll be there later."

"But how am I going to get...?"

"The subway."

"And what are you...?"

"It's none of your concern." She looked over her spectacles, giving him another stern eye.

"Eh, sure!" sweated Saitou, and ran off in the opposite direction.

Misaki turned around to gaze at Li, and said, "How about we get something to eat?"

"Sure!" chimed Li.

"And this time, I'm paying for the meal."

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" shouted Huang, his head redder than a ripe apple, and hotter than an oven.

He stood before Hei, who was lying on the bench in the park, grinding his teeth with eyes ready to pop out of his sockets. Mao lay on the slide, peeking over it, and trying to stay out of sight, while Yin sat quietly next to Hei.

The overcast was partly cloudy, which cooled the air at times, as the sun settled behind the clouds. However, it didn't help with the heat Huang was embedding.

"My contact contacted me this morning to tell me your star was active last night along with Messier code YU289!" continued Huang. "In the same vicinity! You three are, or WERE, up to something, and it best not mean my end."

"I happened to be walking in that area, and I got bored, so I knocked out a hotel's power," said Hei. "So what?"

"I don't believe you! That other Contractor who was active. Guess what! He's dead, but I guess you already knew that, Hei!"

"News to me."

"Why you!" Huang threw down his hat and stomped on it. "If you weren't a Contractor, I'd kick your sorry butt right here and now!"

"All right." Hei sat up and stood before Huang to glare at him, freaking him out. "Let's have a go, and I won't use my power."

Sweat poured down his face like a showerhead, as his heart pounded as hard as a Japanese drum. He gathered some of his composure, straightening up somewhat, and glared at Hei.

"Just, if you do… anything crazy from now on, let me know!"

Huang turned around and hurried out of the park, leaving his hat behind. Hei frowned at the plump man since he wanted to get some of his stress out, and Huang would have made the perfect punching bag.

Mao, who was pleased that Huang had left, leapt from the slide, and looked up at Hei.

"Never can keep him in a good mood, I see, Hei," he said.

"Fine by me," replied Hei, as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Hopefully he has a heart attack."

"You don't mean that, do you, Hei?"

Hei stared off into nothingness to ponder on Mao's comment, as the birds in the tree sang a melody.

"A part of me does," Hei said, a few seconds later, "but a part of me doesn't."

"Your two sides still fighting over each other?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I should stop the act with Li and just concentrate on being Hei."

"No, you mustn't," spoke up Yin. Hei looked back at her dumbstruck. "You must be both."

Hei frowned and began to walk out of the park.

"By the way, Hei," said Mao. Hei stopped and turned to face Mao, as he slanted his eyes. "So exactly how did you emerge with your other self?"

"I don't know," replied Hei. "It's all a blank until Kirihara Misaki pointed her gun at my back. We probably merged when both of us realized we couldn't exist without the other.

"Lucky for me I had Li's outfit under my coat, or matters with Kirihara Misaki would have been worse."

"You think she would have arrested you since she's probably in love with your alias."

"I don't know, and I hope I don't find that out."

"Oh, so you have a little crush on her as well," snickered Mao.

Hei glared at Mao, making him cringe.

"I'm still thinking about that cat gourmet," said Hei. "You interested at all?"

"Not on your life!" shouted Mao, and charged out of the park.

Hei smiled, pleased he never seemed bored picking on him occasionally, and turned to leave.

* * *

Misaki sat at her desk thinking of what BK201 had said yesterday. Something didn't seem right with Li, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She hoped Li wasn't into anything that would land him behind bars. She didn't know if she could arrest him if he was.

"You'll give yourself wrinkles, Misaki," said November Eleven.

Misaki snapped out of her daze, looked up at him startled, and said, "I thought you were leaving?"

"No, I said I had some things to take care of."

"And?"

"Still working on it. I came by to tell you something interesting about MN798. I was able to get someone in MI-6 to give me more details about him."

"And how did you do that?"

"I'd like to keep that to myself, if you don't mind. Anyways, it seemed MN798 could split a person into two parts. A strong part and a weak part."

"What? Are you saying, there'd be two of the same person? Like twins?"

"Yes. And to MN798's credit, and to pay his price, he would go after the weakest link." Suddenly a dismal feeling overwhelmed her, as her heart pounded heavily. She didn't want to believe what she was thinking. "Be very careful around that boy, Misaki."

The End


End file.
